1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to tool chucks for attachment of accessories to power drivers, and more particularly to a tool chuck having jaws that may be actuated via power from the driver's transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A tool chuck may be provided on a power driver (e.g., a drill) for holding an accessory (e.g., a drill bit). The tool chuck may be actuated (to open and close the chuck jaws) via a power take off (“PTO”) feature. Numerous and varied PTO features are described in commonly-assigned, copending application Ser. Nos. 11/227,200 filed Sep. 16, 2005, and 11/400,378 filed Apr. 10, 2006. In those copending applications, the tool chuck may utilize “pusher type” jaws, the structural and functional aspects of which are well known in this art.